Typically, stairs, particularly of the type in apartment buildings and the like, comprise three major components: stringers, treads and risers, although in certain stair constructions; e.g., pan stairs, there are no risers, open space is being formed between the treads. The stringers can be made of a steel channel beam, wood, etc., the dimensions of which can vary depending upon the load to be carried. As is well known, the treads are the generally horizontal portions of the stair, while the risers are the vertical portions connecting the treads.
Because of safety concerns during construction or remodeling, it is generally necessary, before a permanent handrail or guardrail is installed, to erect a temporary guardrail or handrail, and thereby minimize the chance of injuries from a construction worker falling off the stair.